Sueño hecho realidad
by sonrais777
Summary: Chat Noir llega exhausto después de un ataque de akuma por lo que duerme, pero al despertar se encontrará en un lugar distinto, un bebé y a Ladybug. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?


**Hola a todos! Traigo un pequeño one-shot que no pude evitar quitarme de la cabeza, y es que amo a esta pareja XD. Por cierto, existe la posibilidad de que tarde a futuro un poquiiiito en actualizar, repito, es una posibilidad. Lo siento, pero por aquí estoy a 40 grados y mi laptop y celular recienten el calor a más no poder. Café frío ¿Dónde estás? Como sea… agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc, gracias por leerme, en serio, gracias X3 y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Sueño hecho realidad.

Capítulo único.

Estaba exhausto. Bueno, tal vez la palabra no reflejaba como se sentía, pues bien, estaba tan cansado que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. El último akuma había sido tan difícil que lo había dejado exhausto. Así que al llegar a su cama casi lloró de felicidad.

-Al fin.- se veía el empezar del atardecer por la ventana. El felino de Paris suspiró y escuchó su transformación terminar y a Plagg quejarse como era su costumbre. Félix suspiró al cerrar los ojos y dejar que el cansancio sucumbiera en él.

-Chat... Chat Noir...- arrugó el ceño molesto y enterró su cara en su almohada. ¿Quién rayos lo estaba llamando?- ¡Chat!- este se despertó molesto.

-¿Quién rayos se le ocurre despertar...?- miró a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba?

Ese no era su cuarto. Era mucho más pequeño, de paredes color blancas, muebles simples pero con cierto toque elegante, un tocador y la cama donde estaba no era tan grande como la suya y la cobija verde en la que estaba nunca la había visto, además de un balcón que mostraba una vista nocturna de la ciudad. Este se levantó y se dio cuenta que estaba transformado.

-¿Que rayos?

-Hasta que despiertas.- una puerta que no había notado se abrió y vio a su lady, tan bella, con el cabello suelto y en sus brazos... ¿un bebé?

-¿L-Ladybug? ¿Que esta...?

-Aquí tienes.- se acercó y le dio al pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como los de ella vestido con un mameluco verde claro.- Debo ir a la patrulla esta noche. Sé que estás cansado chaton pero solo debes bañarlo, darle su mamila y dormirlo. Plagg puede ayudarte.- le decía mientras se hacia sus coletas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién es este niño?- Ladybug lo fulminó con la mirada y habló con clara amenaza.

-Chat. Te juro que si estas con la hierba de gatos de nuevo esta vez te ato y te dejo en el armario. ¿Cómo no reconoces a nuestro bebé?

-Nuestro... ¿bebé?- su rostro se coloreó al instante y sentía mucho calor.

-Sí. Tuyo y mío, como si no recordaras cómo lo hicimos, me lo recuerdas cada tanto.- dijo con cierto fastidio y terminó de hacerse sus coletas.- Debo irme, Melody detesta que me retrase. Adiós mi pequeño ángel.- se despidió del bebé y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Chat.

-Nos vemos minou.- se fue sin poder ver que lo había dejado en un estado de shock total.

-Nuestro bebé... Nuestro...

Chat Noir después parecía un autómata. Le dio su mamila, un buen baño haciendo reír al bebé y al caer en cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando, vio a ese pequeño de mejillas rosadas y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡NUESTRO BEBÉ!- gritó alzando al pequeño.- No me lo puedo creer. Eres purrfecto. Tan adorable como mi lady pero se nota que serás tan guapo como tu padre al crecer. Y eres nuestro, nuestro, todo nuestro pequeño gatito. Y juro que te enseñaré todos mis chistes y juegos de palabras que vuelven loca a tu madre.- el bebé rió ante el abrazo de su padre, lanzando pataditas contento.

En poco regresó Ladybug, se veía cansada pero aun así Chat Noir no dudó en abrazarla y hacerla girar.

-¡My lady! Regresaste mon amour. Dime, dime, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte porque creo haber olvidado ciertas cosas pero entre ellas la de donde te gustaría tener a nuestro segundo catbug suena por mi cabeza. Oh, mi lady soy tan feliz.

-¡Chat, para!- le pidió entre risas y se separó un poco de él. Chat la miró embelesado, ella lo miraba con una ternura y amor infinitas.- No sé qué te pasa hoy pero ¿qué tal si les damos la noche a nuestros kwamis? Quiero hoy estar con mi marido.

¡MARIDO!

Hasta la cola de Chat se erizó del gusto.

-Miau, con gusto bichito. Donde quieras. Pero antes de devorarte, sabes lo olvidadizo que me hago. ¿Cómo se llama nuestro pequeño?

-En serio que eres un gato raro. Se llama bip bip.

-¿Qué?- su rostro fue un desconcierto total.- Perdón, tengo las orejas sucias.- dijo intentando quitar la posible cerilla de su oído.

-Te dije bip, bip, bip, bip.

Félix abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cama, en su habitación y el condenado despertador sonando por la alarma. No le importó que esa mañana su padre le riñera por el despertador que cayó en el auto al lanzarlo por la ventana. Pero ese día iba a dejar las cosas bien en claro...

Esa noche en la Torre Eiffel…

-¡Chat Noir! ¿De nuevo la hierba de gatos?

-¡Nada de eso! Ladybug, esto no puede esperar.

-Dices locuras.

-¡No es cierto! Es una propuesta normal entre parejas.

-¡No somos pareja!

-¡Pues nos estamos tardando! Los catbugs no vienen solos, bichito. Nos casaremos lo más pronto posible, viviremos en un departamento por mientras y ya tengo la lista de nombres para nuestros bebés. Y te pido, no, EXIJO ¡que ya empecemos con lo nuestro para practicar lo antes posible!- el rostro de Ladybug era una fresa bien madura.

-¡Eres un gato idiota!- gritó claramente furiosa y avergonzada al estar el equipo Quantic esa noche.

-Esto si merece ser llevado a la posteridad.- dijo Kid Mime y Mercury rodó los ojos divertidos.

-En verdad están locos.

Chat Noir tendría mucho camino por recorrer pero algo era seguro, los sueños del gato se harían realidad tarde o temprano.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer XD Dejen review, un café helado a la humilde escritora que en serio lo necesita, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIIGUIENTE!**


End file.
